Guardian of the Balance
by Demona Evernight
Summary: There are ten legendary warriors right? That's what the legends say what they have forgotten is the Guardian the one digimon who protects the balance of both worlds for if it were to tip in either favor the worlds would be thrown into chaos. Can one blind girl really help save the digital world? And can she maybe find something more than her freedom along the way? KoujiXOc
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing related to Digimon in anyway except for my Oc and made up Digimon

* * *

><p>It was an average day just like any other that day or so I thought little did I and five other children know that our lives were about to change drastically forever and that we were about to be altered in an unexplainable way.<p>

"Noriko remember I won't be home for dinner so I left some money on the counter or you can just warm up some leftovers. Oh and please stay away from that awful dojo and your grandfather you know I don't like the idea of you fighting in your...condition." My mother called as she was leaving out the door

I sighed from my spot on the couch, my mother just doesn't understand me like my grandpa does, fighting is more than a hobby or something to keep me busy it's an extension of myself, without it I would still be lost. When I was born something went terribly wrong and I lost my sight for the first few years of my life I was helpless, until I met my sensei.

It was then as I was lost in my thoughts that my specially designed cell phone went off.

"Huh? Who would be texting me?" I wondered aloud

"Do you wish to start?" A soothing female voice asked from my phone

'That's strange that is not the normal computerized voice that my phone uses.' I thought confused and curious

"Well, I don't have anything better to do so alright." I muttered as I pressed the call button

"Noriko Fuji it's time to decide your future Noriko." The same voice from before announced regally

"My...future?" I repeated eyebrows furrowed

"Your destiny is calling take the 5:45 Shibuya out bound train from Jiyuugaoka station." The voice instructed

I stared at where my phone would be silent as I thought, then clicked the button on my watch.

"It is 5:15 pm." The normal computerized voice said

"Perfect plenty of time to gather some things." I muttered getting up and going to my room

While in there I grabbed a duffel bag and put in it a medical kit, some non-perishable food, a blanket, a spare set of clothes, and my spare staff. I then grabbed my favorite staff from the wall next to the door where it always was. It was a gift from Sensei for completing his advanced course, I was his best student despite my disadvantage, it was made of smooth dark wood with carvings from top to bottom that I had memorized by this point. It told the story of two lovers separated by war and mountains, so together they built a tunnel system threw the mountain in order to be together, but the man was drafted into the war and killed. The woman in her pain and anguish caused a great earth quake gaining the attention of both warring sides. She demanded peace and an end to the war and the two people became one and built a city naming it after the couple. After the woman finally found peace at her lovers side in death.

Although the story is kind of sad it is still one of my favorites and that is why Sensei carved it onto my staff.

I calmly checked to make sure that I had everything I could possibly need, sensei always said to be caught unprepared is to be caught dead, and then left my home locking the door on the way.

I pressed the button on my watch again "It is 5:30 pm."

Luckily I only lived around the corner from the train station and so after tapping my staff on the ground twice to get my bearings I walked towards what would apparently be my destiny.

Digimon-Digimon-How I love Digimon ^_^

It didn't take me long to get there and when I did I bought a ticket and boarded the train with five minutes to spare allowing me to pick any spot I wanted. I chose to stand leaning against a pole it was less disconcerting that way. Minutes later some idiot kid came racing onto the train yelling something about his destiny and would have crashed into me had I not felt him trampling up the stairs and onto the train like a herd of elephants.

"Watch it!" The boy standing next to me yelled in my defense

Just then a bunch of kids cell phones went off including mine and the two boys.

"Transfer to the 6'o clock westbound train from Shibuya station." My phone announced in unison with the boy who nearly knocked me over

Suddenly the guy started screaming as we pulled in about him "Doing the best he could" or something. Whatever. His constant repeating of come on was getting on my nerves.

I pressed the button on my watch "It is 5:55 pm." It announced

I hmmed pursing my lips unhappily, the crowd would be difficult enough to get through when you could see, but I knew I couldn't let this stop me so taking a deep breath I steeled myself to go into the throng.

"Do you need help?" A gruff voice asked

I groaned inwardly knowing I might need it, but reluctant to actually confirm it.

"Just point me in the right direction." I muttered

He lightly moved my shoulder to the left and together we began walking at a steady pace threw the crowded station.

We entered the elevator together and it dinged as the doors began to close, I heard a faint "Hey wait" and then screaming before I was pulled out of the way of that same kid from before throwing himself into the elevator just as the doors closed.

He crashed on his face into the wall and he groaned before chuckling slightly and asking us if we got the message too. The other boy remained silent and " " yelled that he could answer him at least.

I ignored them both not wanting to get involved if I didn't have to but tightening my grip on my staff just in case I'd have to separate the two.

It was at that moment that the elevator began to pick up speed as it went down and said his destiny was really starting to bite.

'Heh, tell me about it I'm stuck in and elevator with you.' I thought annoyed

The elevator crashed at the bottom of the shaft jarring the three of us and making the one guy fall over.

"Man I really got to stop landing on my head." He muttered to himself as the doors opened

From the noise I could tell there were many other children down here and after exiting the elevator I tapped my staff on the ground firmly making a descent echo revealing that there were about six or so trains with doors open for us to board.

"Woah so weird." The idiot muttered to himself

"It's up to you now which one will you choose?" the voice from before echoed from Mr. Graceful's cell phone

'Which ever one I'm getting on it's not gonna have him on it.' I thought to myself as I began walking towards the trains tapping every other step

"Hey which one are you choosing?" The idiot called as I and the other boy walked away

"You coming?" The gruff boy asked me

"I suppose so. After all I owe you." I replied walking side by side with him

"Hn for what?" He asked as we climbed onto a train

"Helping me out back there and not letting Twinkle Toes slam into me in the elevator and I always repay my depts." I answered sitting down both hands on my staff "My name is Noriko Fuji and you are?"

"Kouji Minamoto. What's a blind girl doing wondering around by herself?" He asked bluntly

My eyes narrowed at him from behind my sunglasses and I turned away from him not deeming to answer such a rude statement. Just because I was blind didn't mean I was helpless...not anymore.

"Fine don't tell me." He grumbled

Just then our train gave out a loud hummed woo woo nearly deafening us and if that wasn't bad enough the train started shaking nearly tossing me out of my seat if I hadn't hooked my staff onto the leg of my chair. I felt a sort of cloak briefly envelope me before it was gone. Then a loud high pitched screech reminiscent of a dial up modem pierced the air and it was coming from my phone and as I held it, it changed in my hand.

"Welcome to the Digital World Noriko this is your Detector." The female voice from before stated

* * *

><p>Ok gonna need a little help from you guys my readers I've already figured out what Noriko's spirit and beast spirit are gonna look like but I need help on figuring out what to name her beast spirit, It's the beast of Chaos so give me some ideas and one of your names may be picked, credit will be given where credit is due<p> 


	2. 2 Lobomon Warrior of Light

Once again I don't own anything but my Oc cause if I did Digimon Fusion would have never seen the light of day

* * *

><p>We got up off the floor and back into our seats and a while later the train pulled into a station with a final loud whistle. We both got off as the train let out a cloud of steam.<p>

"Kouji Minamoto commence your search." the woman from before said from Kouji's Detector

"Search for what?" He asked confused

'I was wondering the same thing.' I thought glancing in his general direction my duffel slung tightly across my back

"The spirit." It answered simply

"How do you know my name?" He demanded annoyed

"Find the spirit and you will find the answers to all your questions." she replied criptically

"Not good enough I'm not some lap dog you can just order around you know." Kouji stated with attitude

The woman gave no reply to that.

"Well what is this spirit anyway?" Kouji asked trying to get an answer

He received none.

"I mean how do I know where to look for it?" He continued

He groaned in annoyance when the woman still didn't say anything, but then his Detector beeped and something must have happened because he then asked "What's this? This gets weirder by the minute."

"Yeah you said it." A accented voice replied

'Did the train just talk or am I hearing things?' I wondered kinda freaked out

"Come on." Kouji muttered to me

We began walking in a seemingly random direction although Kouji seemed to know where he was going.

I felt their trampling footsteps before I heard them, two boys by the sound of it, one larger than the other went running past not far from us.

"There goes an accident waiting to happen." Kouji commented " They really shouldn't be wondering alone in this place, but oh well I'm not here to play babysitter."

'Is that how he's sees me? Someone he has to babysit and take care of?' I wondered hurt and angry 'I don't need him to help me and obviously he doesn't want help from anyone so why am I sticking around?'

Silently I decided to leave, we would probably meet again some other time anyway, after all how big could this place be?

As I walked away Kouji didn't seem to notice at all and I was half glad and half upset for that. Glad because I wouldn't have to explain myself, but upset that he wouldn't notice that I was leaving.

Time went by and the metal of the small village we were in melted into trees and woodland, a cool breeze blew through making the leaves shake.

What must have been hours later my stomach began to growl, I pressed the button on my watch that had somehow miraculously stayed with me.

"It is 10:53 pm." It spoke clearly

'I've been walking for a few hours now probably best to set up camp for the night.' I thought logically

I set my bag down and began walking around the small clearing, gathering sticks and twigs and dried leaves and grass for a fire. Taking the matches out of my bag I lit one and brought it to the kindling I made and soon I had a nice little campfire going. I replaced the matches in my bag and took out some food and a blanket.

Eating my food in silence I contemplated what I would do next.

"You must go to the Forest Terminal." The woman's voice sounded from my Detector

'Well that solves that question.' I thought sarcastically

"And how am I supposed to get to the forest terminal?" I asked it sarcastically

"Perhaps I can help human." A deep male growl answered

"Who's there?!" I asked jolting into a standing position my staff held defensively

"Be at ease child I shall not harm you. I am Leomon and I was sent to guide you." The deep voice answered softly

"And how can I know you are telling the truth?" I asked warily

"Listen to your instincts what do they tell you?" Leomon asked calmly

I thought on it a moment looking inward and found my answer.

"I'll trust you for now, but I'll be keeping a close watch on you Leomon." I answered

After a time I sat back down tired, but now unwilling to rest with an unknown digimon sitting with me.

"Sleep you'll need your strength tomorrow. I will watch over you tonight." Leomon said sofly

Despite my reservations I could no longer fight my exhaustion and so I laid down and let sleep take me into my dreams.

(This next part will be in Kouji's POV this won't happen often)

I had been walking with Noriko for a while when the strange orb with the dot pointing in the direction I was meant to go suddenly disappeared.

"It's probably safer to stay away from creepy holes in the wall, but I didn't come all this way to play it safe." I commented to Noriko

She didn't answer me in anyway not even to acknowledge that I said something so I turned to where she last was behind me to find that she was no longer there.

'What? Where'd she go?' I thought shocked that I didn't notice her wonder off 'Great now I gotta go find her.'

I thought better of going after her right now and instead went towards the cave.

"This better not be someones idea of a joke." I muttered even more annoyed now that I knew the girl was probably getting herself into trouble

"Anyone here?" I called my voice echoing around

"Ok I suppose not." I muttered to myself when I didn't get an answer

I glanced at my Detector, but the map didn't appear again.

I kept walking until I got to the end of the tunnel and pushed open the barred gate to look down into a bowl like room with half a dozen other entrances at different levels like mine.

"Help somebody!" the larger of the two kids from earlier yelled as I saw him running across the room below

"I'm not a chocolate bar!" the little kid yelled running after him

"Help anyone please!" They yelled together it echoing throughout the whole place

Some sort of creatures were attacking them they looked like demented puppy heads with evil red eyes and sharp shark-like teeth.

I jumped down to them grabbing a pole and sliding down it yelling and getting all of their attention. When I got to the floor I smirked and as the demented puppies things attacked I kicked at the pole breaking it into a weapon and began swinging at them.

All those kendo lessons were finally paying off.

I then lifted myself straight up on the pole as the things attacked me I kicked them all away and flipped back off the pole.

I swung out again at them, then rushing them I stood still in the middle of the group letting them all pile on me.

I knocked the top one off sending him flying and then the rest making them all hit the walls hard.

"Oh yeah human don't smile yet!" the one I had launched first yelled angrily as this light stream surrounded him

When the light show ended this nasty looking black tar monster was left. The two kids from before screamed in horror.

I lunged while my Detector said "Raremon a sewer digimon if the smell of its rotting flesh doesn't knock you out it's acid sludge attack will."

It turned to those kids and released this green liquid and I darted in grabbing the younger one and getting out of the way and where we were standing now looked like swiss cheese.

"Acid sludge!" Raremon announced aiming at us

I continued to run with the kid in my arms the other things egging Raremon on.

"Ew it smells." I heard a female voice, but I could tell it wasn't Noriko

"Spirit wake up I need you." Another boy said "Come on I'm not kidding here."

"Hey Takuya no pressure but you might want to think about spirit evolving before stinky there turns your friends into goop." a white thing said to him

As they were talking me and the kid were being cornered between Raremon and a hole in the floor.

"Going somewhere?" It asked it voice garbled

"Come on come on." the other boy said

I kept backing up until my foot reached the edge of the hole nearly taking us down with it, but managing to catch us and keep us from falling. I sat down holding the kid in my lap protectively.

"Spirit!" The other kid yelled "Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

Next thing I know there's another one of those things only this one is red white and black with blonde hair and calling itself Agunimon and the boy from earlier is gone.

Agunimon launched himself at Raremon shoving him into the wall and causing him to spit acid everywhere.

"Now's your chance run." He told us after jumping back to us

But right after that those light streams surrounded him and he turned back into that boy again.

"What's going on I turned back into me?" He asked still facing me, idiot

Light was flooding the place from all the holes Raremon made and he announced "Still here!" launching more acid at us

"Watch out!" that boy said grabbing the little kid and diving out of the way bumping into me causing me to fall down the hole behind us.

"Oh no!" Was all the guy could say, really

I screamed as I fell, but then there was a light and it got brighter as I fell until it revealed a small totem of armor with wolf like features.

"What's going on here?" I asked scared

The eyes of the totem lit up and then a figure was coming towards me.

"Spirit!" I yelled holding up my Detector and the totem was absorbed into it

"It is time." My Detector announced

A light stream surrounded my hand and I swiped it over my Detector yelling "Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"Lobomon." I yelled after I had turned into one of those creatures

"Wow!" The heavy kid from earlier said

"Man did I look that cool?" The guy who pushed me asked

"mm-hm. Yeah, but different." The little kid answered him

"That's the legendary warrior of Light Lobomon." The white thing announced

"I've never seen anything more beautiful in my whole life." The girl cried

"Me neither." The heavy kid agreed

"You can say that again." the idiot agreed too

"Acid sludge!" Raremon growled

"Lobo-Kendo!" I yelled bringing out a light saber and cutting through the acid

I rushed him cutting through the acid as I went and jumped landing on his head and stabbing my light saber into his head making purplish slime spray everywhere.

"Now you talking trash heap prepare to be recycled! Fractle code digitize!" I announced as he was surrounded by a data stream

After I took the fractle code Raremon turned into a digi-egg and floated away.

"Molto bravissimo!" The girl applauded

I turned back landing on my hands and knees totally wiped out and breathing hard.

"Hey you ok? Let me help you up." that idiot from earlier asked waking up to me

"Don't touch me!" I ground out "I don't need your help or anyone else's, but I guess I should thank you for saving me. I always repay my depts."

"I didn't do it so you'd owe me you know." He replied annoyed

"My name's Kouji Minamoto and you are?" I ignored him

He didn't say anything.

"So are you gonna tell me? I can't repay you if I don't know your name." I asked again

"I'm Takuya Kanbara." He answered

"Takuya huh? See ya." I said walking off

"What's his deal?" the heavy kid asked after me

"Come on guys let's get outta here this place smells like dead fish." The girl said

I left the way I came and leaned against a tree and watched as some of those marshmallow looking creatures flew by.

'Now where to start looking for Noriko. She better not be getting into trouble.' I thought to myself

* * *

><p>And there ya have it I made it a bit longer then I meant to but oh well and guys I still need more suggestions for Noriko's beast spirit's name only one of you have given me one! Remember it's the beast of Chaos and Chaosmon is already a digimon and way too obvious. Review!<p> 


	3. 3 Roninmon Spirit of Order

I own nothing, but my Oc ok we all know we wished we owned Digimon, but we don't

This goes back to Noriko's POV unless I say otherwise

* * *

><p>I got up with Leomon just as the sun was rising kicking dirt onto where my fire had been and getting out another energy bar to eat while I walked.<p>

"Do you want one?" I offered reluctantly to be polite

"I will gather my own food when necessary. You will need all of the supplies you have if you are to survive this journey." Leomon explained bluntly

I nodded and we kept walking in silence through the woods.

Hours passed and neither of us said a thing I had long since finished my breakfast and had shoved the wrapper back into an empty pouch in my bag.

I began to wonder what those other kids and Kouji were doing right now, probably similarly to me they are walking through this strange world on the orders of some woman who wouldn't even tell us her name or why she had called us here.

A small noise began to break the silence causing me to stop and slowly glance around to try and catch the sound better.

It was more than one and now I could tell they were crying out in pain and fear.

"Come on Leomon someone's in trouble." I stated running towards the sound

We broke through the trees into a large clearing filled with tall grass, I could feel different creatures, digimon Leomon had called them, running around in panic yelling in fear and pain.

"Where are you?!" A fearsome growl sounded from within the destruction

"Leomon who is that?" I asked glaring in the voices direction

"It is Beelzemon, one of seven demon lord digimon, his signature attack is Darkness Claw that's sure to tear you apart." Leomon voiced seriously

"We can't let him keep attacking these people, Leomon you get the other digimon out of here." I stated

"And what will you do human child?" Leomon asked turning to me

"I'll distract him for as long as I can. Now go we don't have the time for this." I answered jogging towards the epicenter of the destruction

I weaved between rubble and craters some things were on fire I could tell from the heat they gave off.

"Hey Beelzemon!" I yelled getting his attention

"You! I'll get you ya vile human!" He screamed as he lunged at me

I danced out of his way giving him a firm hit with my staff as he soared passed me and heard as he made heavy impact with the ground.

I heard as he growled angrily at being outsmarted by a mere human child.

"Why you! I'll destroy you along with that infernal spirit!" He shouted in rage

'Spirit? So it's somewhere around here?' I thought looking unseeingly left and right 'but where?'

I had little time to ponder it as Beelzemon came charging back at me after giving a roar of rage and anger.

[flashback]

_I fell to the ground roughly my staff nearly falling out of my hands._

_"No, wrong, try again." My sensei instructed me harshly_

_I grunted in anger getting back up and charging at him again without thought only for him to knock me down again all too easily._

_"Wrong!" He shouted as he hit me_

_"Well maybe if you gave me more instruction rather then just tell me to attack you so that you can beat the crap out of me!" I yelled frustrated_

_"You are blind this you must understand and except. You will never see your opponent coming nor where they are or where they are moving to. This gives you a distinct disadvantage one you may never over come, especially if you keep charging like this into battle only to fail time and time again because you let the anger and frustration you feel cloud your judgement." Sensei explained_

_"Then tell me what to do about it!" I demanded holding my staff in a more defensible position_

_"You must wait and listen. Hold your ground until the last possible moment. Let your opponent come to you and then when they let their guard down, their focus slip, their own anger and frustration. Attack!" Sensei explained_

[end flashback]

I held my staff defensively, planted my feet firmly and held against Beelzemon's claws. The pressure was enormous at any moment I thought my arms would give out and that it would be over. I was slowly being pushed back my feet dragging into the dirt making two parallel paths. My back hit the base of a stone wall, one of the only buildings still standing I would suppose.

My staff groaned in protest at the pressure being forced on it and then to my shock and horror my beloved staff snapped in two. I barely had the time to move my body to the side as Beezlemon's claws drove deep into the stone behind me.

The stone cracked and crumbled in large chunks under his strength revealing a hidden cavern.

"There you are." He growled lowly

'This feeling...It's as if somethings...calling me.' I thought glancing towards the newly formed hole in the wall

"Spirit" I whispered in awe

A spark of answering recognition confirmed it.

"Spirit!" I yelled pointing my Detector towards the hole's direction

The totem that had appeared in the hole in the wall was caught in a tractor beam of light that Beelzemon just barely missed and was absorbed into my Detector.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" I yelled my left hand holding my Detector at 6 o'clock and my right hand surrounded by a ring of data starting at 12 swirled until they were opposite and then bringing them down together in front of my body I scanned it and was surrounded by data

I became taller, growing large golden wings, on my head now rested a straw hat with two bells hanging off it by two strings one white and one black, my skin remained pale but was covered in sleeveless platted armor with a yin-yang sign in the middle of my chest, gold armbands wrapped around my biceps, and white bandages covered my wrists, I had a white cloth covering my eyes, and loose black and white pants on, and sandals covered my feet. At my waist a pair of twin katanas were tied with a black sash.

"Roninmon!" I announced my wings stretching out and my arms at my side

"It...can't be." Leomon mumbled in shock and awe

Beelzemon just growled in anger.

"Grr I don't care who you are I'll still kill you!" Beelzemon roared charging at me in rage

"Beelzemon you have let your rage and hatred control you for to long let Order reenter your life and purify you. Winged blade!" I shouted my wings wrapping around me and then shooting outwards causing a mass of feathers to be shot directly at Beezlemon like a thousand kunia

Beelzemon gave a grunt of pain as he was launched back by the attack hitting the dirt hard. Despite the damage done to him Beelzemon got back up and charged again.

"Let this end your reign of terror. Bane of shadows!" I yelled pulling one of my katana out and swiping it in the air causing a blast of golden energy to hit Beelzemon directly in the stomach

His body faded into a mere silhouette and his data surrounded him in a stream.

"Fractle code digitize." I yelled as I scanned his code using my Detector somehow knowing that is what I had to do

Beelzemon faded away into a smaller digimon.

"Wha? What happened here? Yous all look like you got into a fight? Ah my head." The small purple digimon asked groaning as he rubbed his head

"It's alright Impmon Roninmon has freed you from the control of that dark power be at peace." Leomon explained calmly

My Detector decided at that time to beep and after pressing a few buttons it announced "Fractle code rendered."

The buildings and forest life was immediately restored to how it had been before and with that I was covered in data again and returned to normal.

Hunched over on the ground on my hands and knees I huffed and puffed trying to get my breath back.

"Man that sure takes a lot out of you." I muttered and then let myself collapse in exhaustion knowing Leomon would take care of me for now

* * *

><p>Ok that's it for now and I gotta say trying to get you people to help me out is like trying to pull teeth come on show some enthusiasm, show some creativity give me some more suggestions for Noriko's beast spirit It's the Beast of Chaos just as here spirit as I'm sure you can now guess is the Spirit of Order come on now throw me a bone and review! ;)<p> 


	4. Crystal Catacombs Kouji's contemplation

I know it's been a while, but not one of you have reviewed in a long time I still need more idea's for the beast spirit! But as all of you know I only own my Oc I _wish_ I owned Digimon! But I don't v_v

* * *

><p>I woke to a gentle rocking motion and found myself in large warm arms.<p>

"Are you awake now Guardian child?" Leomon's voice asked from above me

"Put me down." I softly demanded

"As you wish." He replied setting me down more gently then I would think possible for his obvious size and strength "You have been unconscious for three days now."

"What three days?!" I exclaimed shocked

"Yes we were starting to worry." Leomon answered

"We?" I asked confused

"The Impmon you fought has been following us for the past three days. He refused to go back or to stop following us." Leomon explained

"Where are my things?" I asked realizing that my bag was not on my person and that my staff was gone

"Your bag is here I was carrying it for you, as for your staff I am sorry, but it was irreparable so it was left behind." Leomon replied handing me my bag

'Great, just great.' I grumbled internally as I dug around in my bag looking for my spare staff

I found it after a few more minutes and pulled it out. This one was much more simple than the first only having a single carving of a flock of ravens spiraling up the sides at a diagonal. My stomach chose then to make itself known by growling really loud causing me to flush slightly. I scowled and reached back into my bag for a protein bar and then zipped it closed and tossed in across my body fitting it snugly across my back.

"So where are we now?" I asked as I ate

"We are a few hours away from the Crystal Catacombs and three days from the Forest Terminal." Leomon said decisively

"The Crystal Catacombs? What are they?" I asked my curiosity getting the best of me

"The Crystal Catacombs are the old ruins of a long forgotten past of the digital world. Inside there are images that depict the entire history of the Digital World since the beginning. This includes the stories of the other human children that have come here before." Leomon explained

"Other human children? You mean kids have come here before?" I asked now truly interested

"Yes. Always when the Digital World was in trouble have human children been called upon to help us. You are not the first and most likely will not be the last." Leomon sighed

"We're going on a side trip then to those catacombs." I stated

"Sometimes in order to make sense of the future you must first look to the past." I reasoned

"Very well. This way human child." Leomon agreed

Meanwhile with the other Digidestined

Kouji's POV

I sat around the fire that I had helped Takuya make, for the Warrior of Flame he was pretty useless at making a campfire. We had finally made it to the Forest Kingdom together.

'Well not all of us.' I thought bitterly thinking of that girl from the beginning Noriko Fuji, the blind girl who just disappeared

I had yet to tell the others that there was another person here in the Digital World for some reason I just felt like I shouldn't tell them and that feeling only got stronger whenever I glanced at my Detector.

'Man what a mess. She better be ok or I'll...' My thoughts were broken into by Takuya

"Hey Kouji you ok?" He asked me

"Yea why?" I replied bluntly as usual

"Oh uh no reason. It just uh seems like you got something on your mind." He said quickly

'Am I really that obvious that Takuya of all people would notice?' I asked myself my eyes widening slightly

"It's nothing." I said sharply trying to end the conversation

"Ya sure? Maybe we could help. That is what we're here for." Takuya pressed

"I said I'm fine!" I yelled my temper getting the best of me

"Ok ok sheesh." he groaned letting it go finally

I scowled into the fire my blood boiling just beneath the surface.

'If we don't run into her soon I'll go look for her.' I thought as we all settled down to sleep

* * *

><p>sorry it's so short but I'm having a hard time concentrating on this story it would help if I new more then five people like it so review and give me some name idea's for Noriko's beast spirit<p> 


	5. A Quest For Noriko

I'm back and I know last chapter was short so hopefully I can make that up in this chapter. Not many of you have sent in ideas, but I thank you few who have. I am going to do this chapter a little different seeing as I got a little ways into it and decided that I don't want Noriko to get her beast spirit until Kouji is there too. Once again I don't own Digimon wish I did, but I don't Onwards!

* * *

><p>Walking for hours in silence had never really disturbed me before. I was used to being alone, I had preferred it for most of my life, my Sensei being the only exception, but now I found myself thinking back to that boy, Kouji Minamoto.<p>

'Why in the world am I thinking about him all of a sudden?' I questioned myself utterly lost on the matter

I had never bothered myself with others before, most of them were fake anyway, with their false worry and insincerity. Most were just looking to pity me or to gain points for helping the "Helpless Blind Girl". So why all of a sudden did I find myself wondering about him. Was he safe? Was he alone? What was he doing now? So many insignificant questions.

I was broken out of my thoughts by a quiet, but awed "Woah!" most likely from Impmon given the higher pitch in the voice, plus I don't think Leomon would be surprised by anything

"Oh man yous should really see this! It's huge! It's so...so..." Impmon trailed off

"So?" I huffed impatient for him to continue the description of this so called amazing building

"Pink." he finished his tone turning slightly disgusted

My lips twitched in disgust as well, despite my blindness if there was one thing I hated it was the color pink, so delicate and girly and just plain disgusting.

Meanwhile with the others

Kouji's POV

When we woke up we cleaned up our campsite and then headed on Takuya, Bokomon, and Neemon in the lead with Tommy, Zoey, and JP behind him and me taking the back.

I couldn't get Noriko out of my head now that we were in a more peaceful state, she could be lost, she could be starving, she could be hurt and alone for all I knew and for some reason that thought was driving me crazy and it only seems to have gotten worse now that I had my beast spirit.

'Damn it why is this happening to me!?' I thought angrily

"Kouji Minamoto." That woman's voice interrupted my inner battle "To ease your troubled mind go to the Crystal Catacombs you will find what you truly seek there." she said sagely

"The Crystal Catacombs? What about the Forest Terminal?" I asked getting irritated at whoever this was

"Hm? Crystal Catacombs why would you want to go there? There's nothing but old ruins and dust now." Bokomon informed me having overheard my one-sided argument

"There's something I need to do there. Which way is it?" I asked grudgingly

"It's that way, but I think we should..." He said pointing, but I didn't let him finish as I walked pass everyone without a backwards glance

"Hey Kouji wait I think we should really stick together on this! Come on!" Takuya yelled after me

"I'll meet you at the Forest Terminal. I just have to do this on my own." I called over my shoulder

None of them followed me further.


	6. 6 Senkamon Beast of Chaos

We all went into the building Leomon leading the way the air smelt different in here, dusty and full of memory. The air was surprisingly warm for a place made out of crystal. As we walked down the long hallway I could tell we were coming to a large room as the sound of our footsteps seemed to echo further than before.

"Whoa...no way." Impmon gasped

"Behold the history of the Digital World carved into the very rock around us. It tells of each and every time human children have saved us since our creation." Leomon rumbled

I traveled to the left until I hit the wall and slowly traced my hands along the walls. There were nine different symbols and the forms of children and creatures above a carved shelf in the wall. On the shelf were strange items that seemed similar to my Detector, but different somehow they were smaller or differently shaped and each had a necklace with it.

"What are these things?" I asked curiosity and confusion mixing in my mind

"Relics of the past. They were digivices and tags with crests, the symbols above each represents a different characteristic of one of the nine original digidestined, or chosen children as they've been called. They represent courage, hope, friendship, love, sincerity, knowledge, reliability, light, and kindness. Each child had a partner digimon and with the children's help they could digivolve and fight against the evils that threatened the digital world." Leomon explained

"But why us? What characteristic could we possibly bring that you do not already have?" I asked turning towards him again

"You have a destined connection with the Guardian spirits as the other children do with the legendary warriors. They are apart of you and apart of your destiny without you and the other children the digital world will fall to ruin. You must except this and every aspect of yourself if you wish to continue on." Leomon explained

" What if I don't want to continue? What if I just want to go home?" I challenged

"You must first go forward if you wish to go back. Save the digital world, embrace your destiny and you will find what it is you seek." Leomon said his voice softening

I thought on this a moment, gathering my thoughts for my next question.

"Why me? Why am I connected to the spirits? Most think of me as weak, a blind helpless little girl who everyone needs to take care of. What could you possibly need with me?" I asked feeling a little lost

"You have known weakness, that is true, but you over came it and found strength. You have known darkness your entire life, but you still remember the light. You have known rage and you have found peace. So many contradictions in one person should tear them apart, but you alone have found balance and that is why we need you. We need you to bring that balance to the digital world." Leomon answered his heavy paw landing gently on my shoulder

I closed my unseeing eyes and meditated on all he had told me, all I have done so far, and all I would need to do. The danger was unsurmountable, the enemy an unknown entity, and I was virtually alone. Could I do this? Could I fight for a cause I had no part in thus far? Could I save a world I had no part in? Defend the weak and help those who could not help themselves?

At this last question I heard my Sensei's voice echo from my memory _"Strength is not the absence of weakness, but doing what is right despite all odds against you."_ I knew then what I had to do and so gave the answer that I knew all along.

"I'll do it...I'm ready." I announced

At my words the whole building began to rumble as though undergoing an earthquake. I heard as the crystal in the center of the room cracked and then shattered into a thousand pieces. I felt it as it called to me, another spirit...my beast spirit.

"It is time." That woman's voice echoed from my Detector

"Spirit!" I called as I held out my Detector and absorbed the spirit "Execute Beast Spirit Evolution! Senkamon Beast Spirit of Chaos!"

Beast spirit evolving was nothing like regular spirit evolving, for one it was slightly painful and for another I could now feel the animal within me and then it took over and a red haze covered my vision. I could see and feel what I was doing, but I had no will of my own. My rage and pain filled me, all the bad thoughts and feelings I had ever had overwhelmed me.

Kouji's POV

At first I had no idea where I was going, not really anyway, I knew I was going to the Crystal Catacomb's and I knew it was in this general direction, but I won't lie and say I wasn't relieved when the map that had led me to my spirits popped up pointing in a direction.

I took hours of walking before I saw any real change in scenery the forest became thinner and fell away to a large clearing and there it was a large crystal cavern that sparkled with an inner light as the sun set on it. It was the pinkest thing I had ever seen and I was tempted to just wait outside for her to come out, but my one look at my Detector and my instincts wouldn't let me stay it had to see her, to go and get her, make sure she was safe.

Heaving a large sigh I pocketed my Detector and walked in. The inside was somehow larger than I imagined it would be. The walls and floors covered in a thick layer of dust, but I could see that underneath it were some sort of writing and murals of symbols, kids, and what could only be digimon.

I was reaching the end of the hallway when I heard her and my heart stopped before picking up to a constant thrum like helicopter blades.

"I"ll do it...I'm ready" I heard her say

After that the ground rumbled and shook to the point I could barely walk, so I tripped my way to her trying to get to her before something terrible happened.

I walked into a great open room with high ceilings and in the center among shattered crystal was a totem. It was an animal black and white in color, but before I could get a better look at what kind of animal it was Noriko had it was absorbed into her Detector and then she transformed.

I watched as she changed and cringed as she screamed at the pain. Senkamon was a wolf hybrid smaller and leaner than Kendogarurrumon and without armor, but with a pair of giant wings on her back. She was mostly black, but her chest and underbelly were white as were the tips of her wings with spots like starlight dotted throughout.

For a moment I thought she'd be able to control it, that somehow she'd still be herself, but one look in her eyes and I knew she wasn't there, she wasn't in control.

Senkamon gave a loud roaring howl that caused the crystals overhead to rattle and a few smaller pieces to break off and fall. Her eyes leveled at an Impmon that was here for some reason and she charged forwards in great lopping strides.

"Move!" I shouted as I launched myself at it pushing us both out of the way

"Hey what's the big idea? What are yous doin'? Ya crazy?" the Impmon yelled at me and Noriko

"Get back you idiot!" I yelled yanking him back

I knew there was only one way to snap her out of this, I had to reach her inside, but I couldn't do that and keep her from hurting herself and her two friends at the same time. I had to get her away from them, calm her down.

"Listen I know how to snap her out of this, but you need to get out first." I said to Impmon and Leomon

"What? No way! I'm not leaving her here! Not when she didn't leave me!" Impmon argued

"If you don't leave you're going to get hurt. You want that on her conscience?" I yelled back

Impmon remained silent though I could tell he didn't like what I had told him, but at least he had stopped disagreeing with me. It was only then that I realized Leomon had been keeping Senkamon busy, keeping her attention and dodging her attacks. Our luck was about to run out though.

"Dark Destroyer!" She growled head tilting back as a dark orb formed at the end of her muzzle and grew to be about six feet in diameter

"Get out of here!" I yelled at Impmon and Leomon

Leomon nodded at me and grabbed Impmon on his way passed me. I spread my feet apart and transformed into Kendogarurumon.


	7. 7 Chaos Finds Light

I own my Oc and that's it

* * *

><p>Have you ever had one of those nightmares? You're trying to save someone you care about from being hurt, but no matter what you do you can't stop it. But you wake up, you realize it was just a dream and everything's ok right? Well I wish this was a dream. I was trapped in my own mind behind the red fog of all my past aggressions and I couldn't stop myself.<p>

I had tried to attack Impmon first as he is smaller and weaker than Leomon and was relieved when that boy from the train Kouji tackled him out of the way. I wondered why he had come after me and how he had found me as Leomon fought against me dodging my attacks with little time to do anything else.

They were talking I could tell, but the only voice I could hear was my own and Kouji's, though I couldn't tell what he was saying, it was like I was under deep water muffling all sound, but the rage burning throughout me.

"Dark Destroyer!" I shouted as a black ball of energy formed above my muzzle

Thankfully enough Leomon picked up Impmon and ran out of the temple.

'At least they'll be safe from me.' I thought relieved, but Kouji was still here and then he wasn't and in his place stood another wolf larger and bulkier than myself with white and gold armor. He almost looked mechanical or robotic.

"Noriko I know you're in there. I know the confusion and rage you feel, but I'm telling you, you have to fight it!" Kouji's voice deeper and gravelly came from the wolf's mouth

'I don't know if I can.' I thought unable to speak through the haze

"Trust me. You can. You just have to try." Kouji answered my unspoken thought

I hesitantly pushed against the haze and was swept under it quickly crashing around me creating a tsunami bringing with it all the old memories I carried full of my old pains.

[Flashback]

_"Look there she is." One girl whispered loudly to her friend_

_"Where?" Her friend asked back even louder_

_"Shh that freakish looking girl with the messy hair and dull eyes." The first girl answered_

_"What's wrong with her?" her friend asked sounding slightly conserned_

_"She's a freak that's what's wrong always by herself, never talks, never brushes her hair, or even puts on any 's not like us. She really doesn't belong." The first one answered and together the girls laughed not realizing the person that they were talking about could hear them all along_

_"Hey Freak!" A large boy yelled throwing a rock at Noriko_

_"What do you want Hiseki?" She asked her voice cold and devoid of emotion_

_"Why are you even here Freak nobody wants you so why don't you just leave?" Hiseki asked pushing her around_

_Noriko didn't say anything just tried to leave knowing her sensei would be disappointed if he heard she got into a fight._

_"Just leave me be." Noriko said trying to get around Hiseki_

_"No I don't think I will." Hiseki sneered pushing her into the low wall behind her_

_Hiseki's friends then started gathering around creating an impenetrable ring around them and they watched as Noriko got the crap beat out of her and they laughed mocking her pain_

_Noriko was sitting alone, just like always, under the sakura tree in the nearby park. The weather was nice with a soft breeze and the park was peaceful until..._

_"There's the freak!" One voice rang out_

_"Let's get her!" Another replied_

_And suddenly Noriko was up and running from a large group of a mix of boys and girls from her class._

_'Why do they hate me so much? What did I ever do to them? Why won't they just leave me alone? Why? Why? Why?' Noriko thought as tears fell slowly down her face_

_Noriko gasped and panted as she stopped in an alleyway trying to catch her breath. She thought she had maybe lost the kids and that she'd be safe now._

_The kids suddenly crowed the entrance to the alley and Noriko took off for the other end only to come to a dead end of a brick wall. She jumped and clawed at the wall desperately trying and failing to climb up and out._

_She turned facing the mob of her classmates head on._

_"You may have me now, but I'm telling you now you won't break me I won't let you." Noriko said just before they jumped her_

[Flashback ends]_  
><em>

Somehow Kouji managed to dodge the attack I had sent at him and it crashed into the wall shattering and disintegrating large pieces of crystal from the wall in a collision of black that flashed to blinding white as it struck.

"Noriko! I don't want to fight you! I don't want to hurt you! You have to fight this! You have to snap out of it! Please!" Kouji called to out to me facing me again

I only growled deep in my chest saliva dripping from my muzzle. My eyes focused on his throat and I lunged, but at the same time he jumped for me and we collided in the air his weight overpowering mine causing me to land roughly on my back with Kouji on top.

We snapped and snarled at each other and while I tried to tear his throat out Kouji was just avoiding my snapping jaws and growling back at me. His paws were placed firmly on my shoulders keeping me pinned beneath him and if I had been in my right mind I might have blushed and told him to get off.

"Noriko." Kouji whispered staring into my eyes "Please, come back."

My eyes met his and this instinctive pull broke threw the haze. It cleared slowly and then all I could see was Kouji's blue eyes staring back at me and I was lost to a whole other power. Suddenly I didn't know why I had been so angry or why I had been fighting. I was suddenly at peace and it was then I realized what I had been doing and together me and Kouji changed back and he held me close to his chest as I cried out all the pain that had been plaguing me and brought back into light.

"I'm sorry Kouji. So sorry." I just muttered over and over

Kouji said nothing in return just held me tighter, pulled me closer, and stroked my hair gently. Silently letting me know that it was ok and that he forgave me.


End file.
